Concrete Angel
by Fiona12690
Summary: What if Hagrid never came and got Harry from the Dursleys. The letters never ended and finally it got to much for Vernon.


**Concrete Angel**

Summary: What if Hagrid never came and got Harry from the Dursleys. The letters never ended and finally it got to much for Vernon.

A/N: This story is about abuse and death. I'm using the song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. I'm changing the lyrics a bit just to fit Harry, but it is still the same lyrics and meaning.

" Letters! Do these things ever stop!" Vernon screamed as he burned more and turned to wipe his brow only to see his nephew watching from the door. Before Vernon got the chance Harry was out the door.

_**He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday  
He hides the bruises with linen and Lace.**_

Harry ran into the school building as the first bell rang. He was lucky Dudley was going to a boarding school now. He was alone and walked to class. He was quiet, but never late. He was going to do his best at his subjects to get somewhere in life. He would be a doctor to help those in need.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born **_

Harry felt like he sometimes wanted to leave this world. He knew there was something better on the other side, like his parents. His uncle had told him they had died in a car crash when he was a baby. He lived and got landed with them. Harry knew what was happening to him wasn't love, but what could he do?

_**Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But his dreams give his wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel **_

**CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**_**  
**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate   
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

That night Vernon came in yelling. He had just lost his job, he knew his nephew had something to do with it. He raced to the cupboard and opened it. Harry was wide awake and was pulled out and hit again and again. Vernon not stopping even with pleads from his wife that THEY were coming to get the boy.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give his wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel **_

Petunia watched her nephew slipping from Vernon's meaty fingers. Harry's eyes were wide as blood leaked into them. He was dead and Petunia knew it. Vernon stepped back and looked at what he had done and raced from the house with Petunia yelling after him. Vernon bumped into a group of people who were dressed in weird clothing and realized it was them. Petunia yelled coming from the house covered in blood and crying. The oldest one of the group who she remembered to be Dumbledore was now in front of her, only to have one with greasy black hair slip past her to see Harry on the floor covered in his own blood and bruises.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Petunia stood quietly in the backround and watched as many of THEM placed flowers on her nephews grave. She finally let a tear slip from her eye for him knowing he was free with her sister and Harry's father. In sadness she knew the family of three were finally back together.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give his wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel **_

A/N: Hello everyone I'd just like to say thanks for reading my story even though it was sad. Help stop abuse in the world and if you know someone is being abused, call even if you don't know the person. They still need help!

-Fiona12690


End file.
